Lolirock - The lost prince of Ephedia
by Yukia96
Summary: What if Lev is actually Iris twin brother that for some reason got left behind at Ephedia and found out about it from Gramorr that filled him with hate for his parents for leving him behind and only carinng for their daughter that had the true power of their land and the strange thing is that no one seams to even know about his existence. (Character description update)
1. Prologue

Hi I'm new here at fanfiction as a writer, and my first story will be a story about Lolirock.

I thought that Lev and Iris looked a little simular exept that Iris has freckels and more blond hair and Lev has a little darker skin and not blond hair.

What if Lev is actually Iris twin brother that for some reason got left behind at Ephedia and found out about it from Gramor that field him with hate for his parents for leving him behind and only carinng for their doughter that had the true power of their land.

And i also thought about making a lover for Lev that i still can't decind if it should be a boy or a girl s can you perhaps help me about that.

He or She will appear later in the story so I will ask again but then I have made a character info on them.


	2. Prologue (The real one)

I forgot to tell you than I'm doing this story because I can't wait for season 2 so I'm doing my own but I will of course continue on it even if season 2 comes before it's finished. Here is the prologue to the story and I will have mixed pov I think, I'm not so good with wich pov belongs to who and wich situation.

 **Prologue.**

 ** _15 years ago in Ephedia._**

 **It was night and it was quiet in the castel until the silence was broken by baby cries.**

 **"You did a really good job my queen and your babies are healthy and happy", said the doctor.**

 **"Babies?!" "You mean twins?" The queen sounded suprised but happy.**

 **"Yes, twins, one girl and one boy, here they come." the doctor said with a kind smile on his face.**

 **Two nurses came in to the room, holding two babys.**

 **"I have waited for this day to come but two is a real blessing" the queen said and tears began to fill her eyse.**

 **After a while, when the babies were slepping in their cribs, t** **he door opened and the king came throug the opening with a proud and happy expression on his face.**

 **"Is it true, is it really twins?", he said.**

 **"Yes and I have the perfect name for the girl but I'm struggling to come up with a fitting name for the boy." the queen said.**

 **"And what is the girls name then?" The king said. "It's Iris." The queen said.**

 **"She is beautiful, just like you my darling," the king said and kissed his queen.**

 **He turned his gaze to the boy with a bright smile.**

 **"And you my young son will be a strong leader someday." the king aid as he picked up his son.**

 **The boy were sleeping but the king felt that something didn't feel right he called for the doctor again.**

 **"I came as fast as I could what is the problem did something happen to the babys?" the doctor said with a worry in his voice.**

 **The king said that he wanted him to look on the babys again becaus he fellt that something was wrong.**

 **The doctor checked on Iris and a relife sound were heard, but when he checked on the boy his face turned white.**

 **The king and queen didn't like his action.**

 **"What is it what is wrong with my boy" the queen said with tears in her throat**

 **The doctor turned around with the boy in his arms and said " His heart is weak, I so sorry to say that he might not survive."**

 **"Then do something, you are a doctor so do something and save our son!" the king screamed**

 **This woke up Iris and she began to cry and the queen went to pick her up.**

 **"There ther it's alright." as she said that she began to cry her self and held Iris closer to her.**

 **"I'm sorry my king but I'm afraid that I don't have the ability to do that no one has." this made the king angry and he took his son his his arms and went to the queen and Iris and said "then we will stay with him to the end."**

 _TIME SKIP._

 **The king and queen were slepping with Iris and her brother close to them but their luck wern't as good as it should have been, because when they woke up only Iris were with them.**

 **The king and queen orderd whole Ephedia including Volta and Xeris to serch for the son but yet again their luck betrayed them.**

 **After two moths Gramorr made his move and Ephedia fell into darkness but the queen used her last power to get her doughter to safety.**

And you all know the rest, hopefully, and also, I will actually begin my story so that it takes place some days before episode Home part 1 and 2.

Hope this is good and please review about anything that seams weird and about my bad english.

Thank you beforehand and have a nice day and a marry christmas because well it just 26 days until then. ^^


	3. Character description

I forgot to mention the most important part of writing a fanfiction.

I don't own Lolirock it goes to who ever created them. I do own the doctor and Levs lover and a group of some sort of indians.

However I will change Lev a little and sense no one knows much about him yet I guess it's okay.

But the other original caracters might apear a little OCC too just to match the story.

Oh but I do have some info about Lev:

"It is hinted that Lev is going to be the main villain of LoliRock along with Gramorr in season 2. He uses his magic in hand to hand combat just like Carissa though he can fire crystal magic as well. His magic crest bear the symbol of an eagle. The same symbol can be seen in the collar of his outfit." (lolirock wikia).

 ** _Lev_** **-** ** _Age:_** 15\. **_Magic/ability:_** Just as they said he will have an eagle, a flame red colored (wich is my choice) and my Lev doesn't have his gem as an accessory, ere he has his will be revealed later in the story. And just as they say about his fighting style he will be doing here to. _ **Personality:**_ _"_ Lev is cunning man. Though people can see through most of his bluffs, he can also make them believe and trust him. He always prioritize his own interest before others and works for anyone who can pay him well. He can also be flirty at times though this can also be used to trick him. He has a cocky personality especially during times of battle."(lolirock wikia).

These are my characters:

 ** _Max_** **-** **_Info:_** He is the oldest son in his family and has been close friend with Lev since diapers. _**Age:**_ 16\. **_Magic/ability:_** Physical magic (speed, strenght, hearing, sight and agility). Fights with a sword (on his sword - his gem, ocean blue, his magic cirel has tow swords that clashes.). **_Personality:_** Stubborn but hot headed and can be serious when needed. Like his sister he likes to come up with new fighting and battle methods.

 _ **Akira**_ _ **\- Info:**_ She is Max twin sister and is younger by 10 min and has also been friend with Lev since diapers. _**Age:**_ 16\. **_Magic/ability:_** Healing ability and fights with a spear (earring shaped as a rose so is her magic cirkel- her gem, magenta). _**Personality:**_ A bit of a tomboy, Trys to keep Lev and her brother out of trouble. Loves to come up witch new healing methods and fighting moves. She is loyal and will protect her family and village to the end.

 _ **The elder in the village**_ _ **-**_ ** _Name:_** Ephona. **_Info: Age:_**? **_Magic/ability:_** Knowledge about the acient time and magical spells and powerfull healing magic. **_Personality:_** Caring but don't go against the rules because she can be pretty scary. But most of the time she is kind and loves her people, only Lev has been able to get on her bad side.

 _ **Alice**_ _ **-**_ ** _Info:_** She is Levs adoptve mother and a proud one of four children. **_Age:_** 54. ** _Magic/ability: Personality:_**

 ** _Hunter_** ** _\- Info:_** Levs adoptive father and he hates Gramorr for moe that one reason. **_Age:_** 57. ** _Magic/ability: Personality:_**

 ** _West_** ** _\- Info:_** Levs older brother, he is as close to the Ideal perfect older brother as you can get. _**Age:**_ _20._ _ **Magic/ability:**_ _Personality:_

 ** _Tim_** ** _\- Info:_** Levs younger brother, he admires Lev and wan't to be a rebel just like him, wich everyone disagrees to of course. _**Age:**_ _8\. Magic/ability: Personality:_

 ** _Tiana_** ** _\- Info:_** Levs younger sister, she is a adorebel little girl that wants to be a princess when she grows up (you know, the ideal little girl), and her idol is Akira. _**Age:**_ _6._ _ **Magic/ability:**_ _Personality:_

 ** _Dr. Wood, Lewis_** ** _\- Info:_** The doctor that helped give birth to Lev and Iris. **_Age:_** 76\. _Magic/ability:_ _Personality:_ Loyal to the king and quéen but that doesn't mean that he won't make mistakes.

 _ **Skylar**_ _ **\- Info:**_ _Age: Magic/ability:_ _Personality:_

 **I will update the other charcters as the apear in the story**

 **And more about the other carakters that have some description.**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Yay, finally! :D  
Sorry it took so long but I have had alot of School stuff.**

* * *

 **I know that I asked you guys to help me decide on the gender on Levslover but I have had a lot of time to think and I have decided on my own, not the name though.**

 _ **MagicLover13** _**I will take the names that you** **suggested, thank you.**

 **And some of you might be thinking "why is she asking for help and then decide on her own?" don't hate me I can almost never make up my mind so I am sorry if the gender I have chosen is not to you liking and I don't blame you if you don't want to read the story anymore.**

 **I don't own Lolirock, it goes to who ever created them.**

 **I do own the doctor, Levs lover and the Ruintribe.  
**

* * *

 ** _2 days befor Iris comes to Ephedia._  
**

 **Ruintribe's pov.**

Lev wakes up in his bed buy a familiar noise, he sits up and turns his head to the sound of two voices arguing.

"No, he will go with me and pick medical herbs not playing games with you." said one of the voices.

"Sparring is not a game it is training, wich is one of the most importand thinkt when it comes to war." Said the other.

"So is medical treatment." voice 1. "Well yeah but he promised me that he would sparr with me today so get lost Akira." voice 2.

"urrrg, fine whatever, I will go by myself!" said Akira.

Lev just glared at his two best friends since dipers, "Seriously guys, be quiet, it is like 8:00 a.m.!". he growled at them.  
The looked his way and voice 2 that belonged to Max spoke, " Well actually it is 1:00 p.m." he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you are just to much of a sleepyhead." said Akira.

"Tsk, you are still to loud now let me sleep I am tired." Lev said a little embaressed but didn't show it.

"Awww! Come on Lev you promised me, come on just one round, please." Max said with puppy eyes and Lev was stupid enough to look right in the puppy eyes, he sighed "okay fine but just one okay ko more and then I will go back to bed." he said.  
Max sad begging face light up to that smile that would kill 100 girls in a heartbeat. "Yay, you know I love you right Lev." He said.  
Again there were those words that made Lev confused as hell because he couldn't tell if Max were serious or just being goofy.

"Well you guys have fun, just don't over do it, or else none of you will be abel to fight when it really matters." Akira said switching to her mother mode.

"Yes mom." Lev and Max said.

Akira just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Lev and Max started to laugh.

* * *

Max and Lev went to the kitchen were the rest of Levs family sat around the tabel to begin their dinner.

"Well look who decided to get out of sandmans grip, as usual." West said, Levs older brother.

"Yeah and look who decided to open his big mouth, as usual." Lev said irritably

"Why do you think I am so tired every damn day huh!?" Lev growled at him.

"Hey take it easy would you, it was a joke, I know that you arn't a morning person but come on Lev."

"tsk" said Lev. "Okay sorry Lev I didn't mean to, I forgot okay, sorry." West said quaietly and looked down a little ashamed.

"Yeah yeah I know, I sorry to I just have had a lot on my mind and mister "I'm gonna rule the world isn't makink it better." Lev said.

"Okay enough with the negative atmosphere in the moring... um afternoon and eat your dinner boys." Alice, the mother said with a cheerful voice.

"Okay, I will be done soon Max you go on ahead okay." Lev said.

"Okay just don't eat to much or else we can't sparr." Max said and went outside.

Lev knew that West were new to the fact that their village had been found the 5 years he was gone and he still wasn't used to it. West definitely didn't like the fact that Lev had to be that fake king's little slave just to keep the vilage safe. He should have been their he could have saved them from it and done something. He were supposed to be the older brother dammit.

Lev thought back to that time ehe it all started.

* * *

 ** _Flashback 2 years. (This is like a mutli pov so don't get to confused, please.)_**

 _He and Max were playing with wooden swords and Akira were helping Ephona with potions._

 _Then many flocks of birds flew up from the trees and their was a faint roar in the distant, but it got closer and closer._

 _The men gathered their wepons and prepared for battle._

 _Out from the woods a wolfpack with huge wolfs that were mutaded so that they were black, green, and red, and on one of the wolfs their were a boy that looked to be around 13-15 years old. He looked around and then he asked "Excuse me but you haven't hapen to know were we are?" their was a long silence,_

 _Lev got scared of the wolfs apperanse and griped Max arm and hid behind him, Max tried to calm him down he didn't like to see anyone scared or sad._

 _"Judging from the silence I asume we have found something we shouldn't have." said a voice behind the boy and braking the silence, All the men glared at the boy and saw a girl, "Who are you kids, what bussines do you have with us" one man said._

 _"Oh we are master Gramorrs loyal servants and we didn't know that people lived this far in the woods, but sense we know now I guess we can make some use of you." the girl said whith a evil smirk on her face. And before the men had a chance to react the girl and the boy had made a spell that tied up everyone in the village and then they transported everyone to the castle._

 _This ofcorse took a lot from the boy and girl and they cloapsed, the guards_ _in front of the gate acted and took them and the boy and girl in to the throne room and they saw eye to eye with the man that had out Ephedia into a dark time._

 _They were put in prison and no one new why they were there. Lev how ever felt something strange about the castle, like it was calling him and he felt a connection he tuched the wall and flelt a spark go_ _through his body and his back felt hot and it felt like it was on fire he screamed, and his mother reacted asking what was wrong and wraped her arms around him only to react to the heat that came from his back, and concern filled her mind she looked up to meet Ehonas eyes and she knew that there was something that the elder was hiding._

 _Meanwile in the throne room the girl and boy woke up only to have their master glare at them._

 _"So, care to explain why you brought an entire village here!" Gramorr said. it wasn't a question and they knew it._

 _"Well master we thought that they would be useful to you in the search for the princess, it seamed like they were supposed to be a hidden village and we can use that to get the to what we want." the girl said._

 _"And why whould I have use for a grupe off_ _farmers!?" Gramorr said with irritation in his tone._

 _"Well you see, um..." the boy began_

 _But then the symbols on the walls and floors in the throne room begain to glow, but it wasn't pink like Gramor had predikted to happen when the princess had awoken her full powers. It was the couler of flames and when it reached the big crystal you could almost think it was a real fire. This made Gramorr react and it didn't take long for him to know what the cause was._

 _"Praxina, Mephisto go to the prison cells and thake the first person you find suspicious!" he said._

 _"Yes master!" P &M said._

 _When they arraived they saw a boy int their age being held by a woman, and they were hit by a strong magical force that felt like fire, they opened the cell and took the boy from the woman and she screamed "Leve my boy alone, he is not well, he hasn't done anything wrong!" and the others reacted the same._

 _This made Praxina and Mepisto to panic and they crystalised everyone and took the boy to Gramorr._

 _Lev felt his mothers corfterbel emrace disappear and her and the others shout someting._

 _The closer he came to the throne room he felt his strangth come back, and just when they enterd the throne room he felt like something hade hit him and made hims stronger then ever. "As I thought, you survived some how, the dam doctor said that you would die in mere months after your birth." Gramorr said._

 _"What do you mean?, do you know me?, do you know my real parents?, who were you to them?, were are they now, are they alive?, do you know what is going on with me?" Lev asked all the questions that came up in his head._

 _"Silance!" Gramorr roared, " I shall answer your questions but I might not be abel to aswer all of them." he said._

 _Lev didn't know if he should be happy that he would get aswers to the questions that he had ben having for so long, or sad and scared that the aswers were going to come from Gramorr._

* * *

 **And Chapter 1 done, the flashback will continue int the next chapter.**

 **And please review on anything you think I should fix or for my bad english and spelling.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **And yes I know, I am not good at writing things and make it sound exiting.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Sorry that I am always so slow to update but that is just how I am.**

 **Anyway enjoys the chapter.**

 **And I don't own Lolirock, it goes to who ever created them.**

 **I do own the doctor, Levs lover and the Ruintribe.**

 _"Talking in flashback"  
_ _Flashback  
(thinking in flashback)_

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **" _The closer he came to the throne room he felt his strangth come back, and just when they enterd the throne room he felt like something hade hit him and made hims stronger then ever. "As I thought, you survived some how, the damn doctor said that you would die in mere months after your birth." Gramorr said._**

 ** _"What do you mean?, do you know me?, do you know my real parents?, who were you to them?, were are they now, are they alive?, do you know what is going on with me?" Lev asked all the questions that came up in his head._**

 ** _"Silance!" Gramorr roared, " I shall answer your questions but I might not be abel to aswer all of them." he said._**

 ** _Lev didn't know if he should be happy that he would get answers to the questions that he had been having for so long, or sad and scared that the answers were going to come from Gramorr."_**

* * *

 ** _Continuation on the flashback 2 years ago._**

 _Lev glared towards the masked man infront of him.  
What could this man, that was infamus for bringing Ephedia to it's dark state, possebly know about Lev and his parents._

 _"So how do you know my parents" Lev said finally braeking the silence._

 _"Well who in this world wouldn't know of the King and Quéen of Ephedia?!" The masked man aka Gramorr with a evil chuckle._

 _That sentence alone made Lev stiffen, (What, what was this man saying did he trick him after all?!)_

 _"Okey now that is just_ _insulting_ _, I know you are the evil dark king and all but come on!" Lev said,with a joking voice._

 _(What the hell Lev! This is no time for you to be saying things like that, damn you habit of being cheeky!)_

 _"Excuse me!?" Gramorr said with a confused voice._

 _"I uh... I mean the king and Quéen only had a daughter, and I kind of find it_ _insulting_ _for you to basically be calling me a girl, I mean I don't feel like I am a girl and I don't have the_ _appearance of a girl" Lev said a little nerves for Gramorr getting mad._

 _"Oh, well I didn´t mean to make you feel that way (I really didn't think that whas the first reaction I would get from him, he just made me even more intressted in him)." Gramorr said with a little confusing tone in his voice. "But I meant what I said, it is true that they had a girl but they also had a boy, you." he said with a serious tone._

 _"But if that is true why didn't I go to the same place as the princess?" Lev said shockingly._

 _"That is what I want to know, I thought that you had died the day you were born but it seams like you survived somehow ." Gramorr said._

 _"The elder healed me, they found me in the forest outside their village by my own and I was weak and at the brief of death!?" Lev said thinking back on what the elder and the others had told him.  
"But why did they just abandon me? Why didn't they try to heal me? Did they not feel that it was worth it beacause I would die anyway?" Lev said with tears starting to fill his eyes._

 _Gramorr smirked beneath his mask and went towards the crying boy infront of him and kneeled down.  
"I am sorry to say that even how good a royal family may be and appear to their subjects they can be heartless when there is something that stands in their way, I know that the princess received the true power of Ephedia and thus they didn't feel like they had any need for you." Gramorr said with a fake sympathy in his voice._

 _"And no one except them knows that I even existed? All I have heard of is that the princess is safe and will come back to save Ephedia from darkness but never about a prince." Lev said now crying._

 _Yes and I know about you because I have been observing the royal family for years and then i heard them talking about never let anyone know that they had two children." Gramorr said witha fake soft voice._

 _"I swear that I will get my revenge on them for leaving me for dead" Lev said, he had stopped crying and had a threatening tone in his vice._

 _Gramorr smirked, he could feel the hatred and anger that came from the boy, the darkness started to build in him and that made Gramorr pleased. "I will give you a deal, If you work for me I will leave the village alone and not hurt anyone and You will get revege on your dears sister that is safe and sound whiel you could have been eaten by animals if you hadn't been found. So do we have a deal? Gramorr said and stretched out his hand._

 _Lev loked at the outstretched hand and then at gramorr. "I want to look the one I am about to make a deal with in the eye, not a mask." He said._

 _Gramorr laughed "Very well, then I wolud like to know your name" He said as he took of his mask._

 _"It is Lev" Lev said as he took Gramorrs hand while he looked him in the eyes_

 _"I look forward to working with you, Prince Lev." Gramorr said._

 _End of flashback._

Lev had agreed to work with him freely yes but he never said that he would let Gramorr rule Ephedia, no If he was the Prince of Ephedia then he would be the one to rule. he was pulled bak from his deep thoughts by hearing his name being called.

"Lev, Lev, Lev darling, you don't have psychic powers, it won't budge." He herd his mom say.

"huh, what? he asked with a confused look.

You have been starring at your food for awhile now, it wont budge " his mom said with a smile.  
"But it will get cold if you don't eat up soon, and I know that Max don't like to wait.

Lev just starred at ther and then starded to laugh. and everyone else joined in.

"Their now we have our happy Lev again." His mother said with a kind smile.

* * *

 **And end of chapter 2.**

 **I know that this chapter was a little short.**

 **And please review on anything you think I should fix or for my bad english and spelling.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
